Trial by Fire: Major Virginia Lee Hills
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: 1) Tests of Faith series: With now Lt. Col. Carter getting her own command there's a open spot on SG1. I'm pleased to introduce Major Lee Hills, former flight engineer turned planet hopping alien fighter. Will the team give her a warm welcome or see if she survives her first outing. Does her first mission go well? How does Jack & Sam cope with not being there for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Tests of Faith Series**

 **Trial by Fire** : _Yes Virginia, there is a Star Gate!_

 **Wednesday 0712hrs: "** You're thinking about this to hard Major Hills. You'll fit right in with the others." Sam said to SG1's newest member handpicked by her. "I'll take your word for it ma'am." Virginia replied choosing pancakes with extra beacon. "You need to loosen up a bit too, SG1 isn't like other teams. We are more like a family that bickers just to bicker, so don't take anything personnel." Sam advised her choosing a more healthy meal of fruits and Special-K. "I still don't understand why you picked me over more qualified personnel." She asked following Sam to SG1s table. "It's quite simple Major, your quick to learn and have similar interests in respect to the team." Sam replied ignoring a few dirty looks from other personnel. Virginia took in what Lt. Col. Carter was saying remembering the circumstances that brought her to this point.

' _Virginia was at a loss for many reasons. The main one was how did a flight engineer of_ an _ **AC-130 Specter Gunship**_ _factor into going to other planets? Gunship to traveling amongst the stars wasn't even on the same level. The gunship she was serving on, TLAR (look up the term, it's interesting), had a random flock of birds get sucked into the engines over Afghanistan causing catastrophic engine failure. Everyone bailed out safely except for her. She suffered a broken leg and head injury from landing on a huge rock. They were quickly rescued by Air force PJ's while other air assets kept Taliban at bay. She was first sent to Landstuhl Regional Medical Center (_ _ **LRMC**_ _) in Germany before being transferred to Walter Reed Hospital to finish her rehab._

 _While there a pair of officers approached her with a chance of a life time. When she asked why they were interested they only said "You have acquired a unique skill set, one that we could use." They left enough information to get her attention yet wonder what was out there. Virginia grew up exploring the hills and hollers of Virginia with her two older brothers. At night she'd sit outside star gazing imagining what was out there so why not embrace this opportunity?'_ Virginia was brought out of her thoughts by her new CO, Colonel O'Neill.

"Finally..! Our wayward scientists have arrived!" Jack said leaning back smirking at Carter daring her to respond. Virginia stood there not knowing what to make of the colonel's remarks. "Just ignore him Major, Jack gets cranky with pre-mission medicals due." Sam said sitting across from him lightly kicking Jack in the shin getting smile in return. _'Command is really loose if she can get away with back talking a superior officer.'_ Virginia thought taking a seat next to Sgt. Rogers, Sophia was her name she remembered. "So you're our new miracle worker, if you're half as good as Lt. Col. Carter we won't skip a beat." Sophia said sizing up her new team mate eating her blue berry pancakes. She was 5'7" and looked very fit. Her Jet black hair would be a change from Sam's blonde hair. Maybe they wouldn't get bogged down in curious admirers anymore. Sophia gave her new teammate shoulder bump of approval.

Virginia looked at the women sitting next to her weighing her response. "Your file says you can complete a 12 mile ruck run in 14 minutes. That's impressive enough for me. I was the slow man on the team but that could be because of my little friend." Ron said getting Virginia's attention. "There's nothing little about a M240 sir, I qualified on one at Ranger School years back." She answered straight faced trying to get a feel for the team. "I won't argue that at all, after all happiness is a warm belt fed." Ron said laughing at his own joke. Virginia gave a half smile turning her attention to her breakfast taking a few bites when Teal'C spoke up. "Major Hill, if I may ask. Is your father a coal miner?" he asked causing everyone to look at him. Teal'C had many interests concerning earth; his newest one was coal mining. That could be due to him watching ' _ **The Coal Miners Daughter**_ ' recently. "Why yes Col. Murray, I'm a proud daughter of a Virginia coal miner. Why do you ask sir?" Virginia responded with a slight hint of annoyance. "I have watched documentaries on coal mining and find it fascinating. Mines on Chulak do not have the same safety precautions as earth. Your father has a very honorable profession." Teal'C answered her honestly. Not knowing how to respond she simply thanked him. Normally there was a snide jab or joke that followed about being a coal miner's daughter. Seeing he was genuine Virginia decided to tell everyone a little about herself.

"I grew up in the Appalachian Plateau where generations of families all mined. My two older brothers kept the family tradition going." She replied proudly then waited for the obvious question. "They don't generally take women in the mines do they Major Hill?" Daniel asked then taking a bite of sausage. "No they don't Dr. Jackson, I could've worked in the office but that would be boring." Virginia said with a hint of a grin. "Your father must be very proud of you Major. You took the hard route and became Air Force flight engineer. That's no easy task." Jack added praising her. "Thank you sir, it wasn't easy at all. If it was easy everyone would be doing it like my mom always says." Jack just grinned then looked at Carter having one of their eye conversations. "See Major Hill, you'll fit right in with an attitude like that, right Sir!" she asked Jack purposely using **'** _ **Sir'**_ knowing what it did to him. Jack ignored her play on words...for now then responded daring to poke the sleeping bear.

"Carter's never wrong Major unless it's about Cats being better pets than dogs." He replied smirking pushing his empty cereal bowl to the side. "Oh, no you don't **SIR**!" Sophia said pointing a finger at him causing everyone at the table to laugh except for Teal'C. Virginia new she was about to be let in on an inside joke as she looked at the colonel. Sophia looked at her new team mate and explained. "Last time this came up the two of them debated cat's verses dogs the whole mission..." she started but was interrupted by Daniel as he readjusted his glasses. "...and it drove us all crazy. I had to explain to the locals what cats and dogs where. Do you know how beneath me that was? All I wanted to do talk about the ruins and writings but nooo...!" he said with a huff crossing his arms glaring at Jack.

Virginia looked between the two men who were obviously best friends. "Daniel Jackson, did we not secure a trade deal for trinuim in exchange homes for cats and dogs? The agreement is our most successful one to date is it not?" Teal'C asked his friend annoying him further. "The deal helped out several animal shelters too Indy. Does it still bother you that Col. O'Neill did all the diplomatic talk while you watched?" Ron asked with a snicker remembering the archeologist's mutterings. "Not at all Lurch..." Daniel said not hiding his annoyance very well then continued. "...If Sam had caught on that he was yanking her chain the discussion would've ended much sooner. Jack's only serous when needed Major Hills." He finished earning him a glare from Sam. Virginia wanted to burst out laughing but held back taking the exchange in. "Space monkey, I'm always serious unless I don't want to be." This comment earned him both a glare from Daniel while Sam kicked him in the leg again. Virginia started to speak but was cut off by the public address system. " _SG1 and Lt. Col. Carter report to the briefing room. SG1 and Lt. Col. Carter report to the briefing room_." Walter said looking at General Hammond getting a curt nod as he returned to his office where a Tok'ra was waiting.

 **-"Arms alone are not enough to keep peace. It must be kept by men." John F. Kennedy-**

Virginia followed her new team mates listening to them talk. They were very tight nit group. How she was going to fit in still perplexed her despite the warm welcome at breakfast. Colonel O'Neill and Lt. Col. Carter walked very closely together. From what she heard they were a couple way before she got promoted. That part may be base rumors but never the less it didn't concern her. The heavy weapons expert, SSgt. Nantz, seemed easy going enough. Probably one of those guys that made fun of CO's for fun. The team medic, Sgt. Rogers, came across as the prankster. She'd have to keep an eye on her if she was anything like Captain Holiday. You had to practically run a wire camera in your locker on April fool's day to avoid unwanted surprises.

Daniel Jackson from what she read is a genius. His command of languages alone, dead and spoken was note worthy to her. Maybe she could engage him in talk of ancient Egypt, a subject she enjoyed since high school. It also accrued to her that Dr. Jackson was on the receiving end of said pranks given his response earlier. Teal'C, now he was fascinating. She wondered if there was life out there growing up now she knows. Her brothers would never believer her even if they shook Murray's hand. Teal'C in her mind reminded Virginia of her father, when he spoke you listened. They were both reserved and observant. Her father was a little taller but not by much.

"There goes our trip to the beach campers, our favorite travel agency is here, Tok'ras Re-destinations Group" her new CO said making her look over at a figure in tan leather clothing looking at the star gate. This must his way of informing the team plans have changed she figured.

-'For everything, there is a first time. Captain Spock"

"You're still acting like a 'Twit' after all these years my dear friend! I would have thought you'd learn some proper manners by now Jonathon." The man said turning around giving Jack a two fingered salute complete with a slight bow. "Nigel, you old stick in the mud! I figured you'd developed a sense of humor by now." Jack said walking over shaking Tok'ras hand. "Daniel Jackson, do you know this individual?" Teal'C asked his be speckled friend. "No, I've never meet him before. He's definitely from Brittan though. I believe his accent is from the small village of Crosskeys." He answered while clenching his jaw in thought. "I I may ask sir, how do you know this?" Major Hills asked genuinely interested. "He's a walking universal translator like in Star Trek." Lurch said taking a seat towards the back as Daniel glared at him. "Next he'll tell you about the study that was done. " The team medic added standing by Daniel. "Your right Sophia...The linguistic Atlas of England was published in 1978. It was edited by Orton, John Widdowson and Clive Upton ( _ **Wikipedia: Survey of English Dialects**_ ). They did a complete..." Daniel said going into professor mode only to be cut off. "See, I told you. I'd get used to it because it happens a lot." Sophia told Virginia bumping Daniels shoulder playfully causing him to harrumph. Virginia just nodded once more taking a seat next to Teal'C. Jack and Nigel finished talking over hearing the last bit of Daniels lecture. "I record his lectures sometimes as sleep aides; they work quite well on sleepless nights." He told his friend from merry old London taking his seat next to Carter. Nigel let out a chuckle glad his friend from across the pond was still the same. Daniel gave Jack a disbelieving look taking a seat across from him. Sam gave Jack a questioning look motioning her head toward Nigel. He answered back with his eyes indicating that he'd tell her later. Nigel noticed how close the two sat along with their silent conversation smiling. Jacob did say the two of them did finally come to their senses. About that time Gen. Hammond walked in taking his seat ready to start the mission brief.

Gen. Hammond scanned the table mentally noting each person presence. Teal'C was waiting patiently like normal while Lurch tried to mimic his friend. This normally didn't last long before he started tapping his foot. Ron hated the briefings only tolerating them to get into the field. Daniel per usual seemed to bursting at the seams with questions or a lecture in mind. Sgt. Rogers was giving him her undivided attention waiting to see what supplies would be needed. The newest member, Major Hills, was sitting with her hands folded with unwavering professionalism. This was in contrast to Col. O'Neill who was surprisingly not fidgeting. This change in behavior was more than likely due to his god-daughters presence. It wasn't unheard of for Samantha to give her former CO a kick in the shin sometimes. He of course turned a blind eye amused that Jack minded better with her at his side.

"SG1, Lt. Col. Carter...this is **To'rok/Nigel** , the Tok'ras military attaché. You've already figured out your diplomatic mission to the _Land of the Light_ has been cancelled. Major Kovacek team (SG9 Diplomatic Team) will be taking your place. The Tok'ra has intelligence on a new power source the Goa'uld has discovered. Its imperative we intercept it before Anubis get a hold of it. Nigel will explain further." He said turning the briefing over to Nigel. "Thank you General Hammond." He said standing going over to the image projector. Nigel bowed his head allowing To'rok to take over. Virginia blanched a bit hearing a Tok'ra speak for the first time.

"Ba'al found an ancient laboratory about three weeks ago according to our most recent intelligence report..." Jack went to make a sarcastic comment but decided better of it feeling Sam's eyes on him. To'rok/Nigel paused rolling his eyes at Jack. "...it was mostly empty of useless or damaged artifacts. They did however find a hidden room containing these three items." Nigel reported showing a picture of crystals in various lengths mounted on a circular base. This got Sam and Daniels full undivided attention including Jacks. Sam's mind went into over drive running possibilities. Daniel was going through his mental list of artifacts that looked or sounded similar. "At first the Goa'uld scientist dismissed them as decorations, mere trinkets you'd find at a market. That is until they tested one of them. What they found was astonishing; the crystals emitted low to high levels of power. They decided to set up an onsite lab for safety reasons. "He informed the assembled group making eye contact with each person. To his surprise Jack was completely focused on the pictures. Nigel new his friend played stupid on purpose but this was out of character. The others looked somewhere between lost and found but he continued knowing everyone would do their part.

"When did Anubis or Ba'al start caring about safety? Last we heard they used their own Jaffa as target practice for their Super Soldiers." Ron asked leaning forward eyeing the Tok'ra. Nigel looked at Ron addressing him directly. "Both Anubis and Ba'al are power hungry, more than normal Goa'uld. Anubis is looking to consolidate while Ba'al is just biding his time before he can usurp power. If these power sources turn out to be what we fear, we all will be on our knees or dead. " He answered getting a nod from Lurch. "If they tested one without enough data it would prove disastrous. The ancient technologies I study have power sources that I'm just beginning to understand." Sam said running through similar power sources she's studied mentally. "You are correct Lt. Colonel, their test was so disastrous it cost them five ships including a modified mother ship."

Virginia took Sam's advice deciding to speak up. If she was going to be a part of the team why not start now. "The Goa'uld scientists didn't have the proper power couplers leaving the energy nowhere to go or... " she said pausing gathering her thoughts"... or the power grid wasn't compatible causing a catastrophic failure on the ships systems." Virginia guessed beating Sam to the punch. Her new team members looked at her in surprise. No one ever beat Carter to a conclusion before now. Sophia smiled noticing Samantha beaming like a proud parent. So that's why she chose the Major, quick on her feet as well as her mind Jack thought t himself. "You are correct Major Hills; our belief is they miscalculated on several areas. We believe your first theory is correct. The resulting implosion was felt outside of the system almost disabling our cloaked spy ship." Nigel said taking back over.

"Is there any further tests planed for the remaining two?" Sophia asked hoping if there was they'd snatch them first. "Anubis ordered no further testing of the crystals. The loss of one made him furious enough to order the deaths of the scientist's families. All further tests will be done by him. That is why we must quickly to intercept the remaining two power sources." Nigel reported scanning the room. "Just to clarify Nigel, the Tok'ra doesn't have a clue as to what these power sources are called. You also have a deep operative that can't be revealed correct." Jack asked leaning forward as to make his point. "You are correct on both points Colonel. Do you by chance have a bloody clue what they are called?" Nigel countered calling his friends bluff.

Jack just smiled and leaned back then looked at the general. "Colonel, what do you know about these power sources?" Hammond asked eyeing his 2IC. "With your permission sir I'll explain." He asked getting a questioning look from Carter and Daniel specifically. "...proceed Colonel!" General Hammond ordered in a warning tone not to be sarcastic. Jack walked over to the projected images on the screen. "This is what the ancients called Zero Point Module or ZPM for short. The ancients figured out how to artificially create a pocket of subspace time. It will emit a red glow around the base and yellow in the crystals. Once depleted the pocket collapses leaving an empty shell." He informed the occupants of the room. Everyone was giving him the _**W**_ _hiskey_ _ **T**_ _ango_ _ **F**_ _ox Trot_ look. The General was the only one who knew not all the ancient data hadn't been removed by Thor; it was deemed a 'NEED to KNOW'. "Jack, how long have you been holding back on us?" Daniel asked adjusting his glasses. "I haven't held back, information just comes to me when needed. He answered turning his attention to Sam. "Sir, are you sure that they are ZPMs? That kind of power source has only been theorized in science fiction shows." Sam asked running the possibilities in her mind. "Carter, we fight aliens and travel to other planets via a wormhole, then there's Thor as a kicker." Jack answered back with a smirk. Lurch let out a chuckle that everyone in the room shared including Virginia. Sam and Nigel just looked at Jack still dumfounded as Daniel sighed.

"It's imperative this mission succeeds then. Nigel, when are the ZPM's be transferred off the planet?" Hammond asked getting to the point. "They are going to move them through the Star Gate in 20 of our hours just after sunrise sir." He answered promptly. "Colonel O'Neill, draw up a plan from the intel To'rok provided then brief (SG3) Col. Albert Reynolds and (SG5) Major Altman. You leave in 5hrs. Lt. Col. Cater you will choose a select team of scientist to study the ZPMs at the beta site, your team will leave first then in the morning. Everyone is dismissed. The general stood first then motioned Nigel/Tor'ok to follow him to his office.

Everyone looked at Colonel O'Neill for further orders before leaving the room. "Pack heavy campers. I want our standard ambush package with plenty of claymores and stinger missiles. Last time the death gliders almost got us. Teal'C, bring your little friends big brother this time. Same goes for you Lurch. Major Hill, normally I'd take the sniper position. I'll be too busy coordinating so it falls to you, the armory is candy land. Sophia, pack double your normal medical supplies just in case." Jack ordered then looked at Daniel. "Since you checked out on the M4A3 recently I want you to carry that. The FN P90 is nice but lacks stopping power we will need, dismissed!" Everyone left except for Daniel and Major Hill, both having questions needing answered. Carter didn't stray far from Jacks side out of habit.

Virginia stood at the briefing room window looking at the gate in awe while waiting for her turn to speak with the colonel. This was truly going to be a rush getting out there doing actual missions instead of mock ones.

"Yes Daniel, how can I turn down your request this time?" Jack asked sarcastically getting a giggle from Sam. "No giggling Lt. Colonel!" earning him a few more putting a smile on his face, man he was going to miss that during missions. "Funny jack, I was going to suggest going as pirates completes with a brace of pistols and swords to change it up a bit." He replied just as sarcastic for spite. He then realized what he did mentally slapping himself. "Sounds like a great idea; we could go trick or treating through the gate." Jack said making Sam giggle again. Daniel rolled his eyes then spoke. "Jack...ugh never mind. I just want to know if you're not having a relapse of ancient knowledge." He asked crossing hiss arms pinning his friend with an 'I'm serious' look. "I'm fine space monkey; Thor left some ancient knowledge in my head that gets lodged free when needed, I'm not going cruvis..!" Jack replied smirking. Daniel looked at his annoying friend then at Sam. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." He said walking away smiling counting down from 5,4,3,2..." Jack turned around looking at Daniel disappearing down the steps. "Hey, at least I don't have a girlfriend on each planet Casanova!" he retorted hearing Sam giggle more.

Jack turned back around to motioning his newest member over. "Sir, may I speak freely?" Virginia asked standing at attention. "Permission granted Major." He replied returning her salute. "I'm honored that you picked me to join SG1. I will try not to fail you or the team sir." She told her CO still at attention. Jack looked at the major knowing she would do her level best based on her service record and previous CO's reviews. "That I have no doubt of Major Hills. I...we chose you because of your skill set and dedication. We have the upmost faith in you, dismissed." Jack replied giving her a crisp salute. Virginia returned the salute the disappeared down the same stairway Daniel did only moments ago leaving only Carter and Jack in the meeting room.

"Soo... how do you know Nigel? You clearly didn't expect to see him here did you?" she asked following Jack over to the observation window. He had his hands in the pockets rocking on his heels. "He's one the guys I was imprisoned with in Iraq. Nigel was an SAS Lt. Colonel at the time. His team was captured because their radio malfunctioned and couldn't call for extraction. Half of his guys didn't make it unfortunately. It really hit him hard once we made it out on our borrowed Helo." Sam listened while wrapping her arm around his then laying her head on it. She knows Jack is strong but a little extra strength never hurts. Sam also knew this was a sore subject for him, now she was kicking herself for asking. "When we arrived back in merry old England we hung out for a while. Sara came over to be with me during the medal presentation. We kept in contact off and on over the years. Last I heard his wife had passed away due to an auto accident. Nigel was later diagnosed with Logarakis Disease." Jack said in a neutral tone. "So seeing him here alive and well was a nice surprise even with him being a Tok'ra now." She asked looking up at him. He smiled his crooked smile, the one where he had a sarcastic response waiting to come out. "This time around I feel sorry for the Tok'ra; Nigel can be bat shit crazy. I'll have to tell you about a few of our joint missions." Jack replied with a laugh. This warmed Sam's heart seeing Jack come out of his somber attitude. A soft knock on the briefing room door got their attention as they stepped apart regaining proper protocol. "We're ready for the briefing Colonel. If you need more time we can come back in 5 minutes." Colonel Reynolds said respectively. "We're good Albert, have a seat and we'll start. Major Altman, good to see you again." Jack said while watching Carter disappear out of sight. "The pleasure is all mine sir, working with SG1 is always interesting." He answered back. "Okay, we have some ancient treasure to steal kids, a pirate's life for me!" he said sitting down passing around the recon pictures. "Will there be rum?" Altman asked getting laughs from the other two officers.

 _ **-Embarkation room, Mission ready-**_

Major Hill stood in front of the star gate studying it. Dad always said seeing is only one side of the coin, the other side is doing. She's going through the star gate to fight aliens...talk about SyFy becoming reality. Jack walked up besides her resting his arms on the M4A3 carbine. "Yes Virginia, there is a star gate!" he said mildly spooking her. "Sir, I didn't hear you come in." Virginia replied hiding a smirk from his comment. "That's the point Major, be aware of your surroundings. Out there if you think you're being watched, act accordingly." She just nodded making a mental note. "I see you prefer the SOCOM 16 over the M14, is there a reason for that other than weight?" He asked noticing the other file in. "I find it easier to handle and most encounters fall well within its range. Being lighter does help sir." Virginia explained watching the others as well. She could over hear snippets of conversation too.

"So, you decided to join our little adventure Nigel. You still prefer the FN FAL over M16 family of guns." Jack said to his friend who hefted up the rifle with one hand. "I'd rather see my opponent fall than be pricked with a little bullet yank." Nigel replied baiting Jack to respond. "You didn't get the memo mate. Star Gate Command switched to the 6.8 SPC two years ago. Tangos (targets) don't stand a chance, do they lurch?" Jack asked his heavy weapons specialist. "No sir they don't but you know my philosophy, anything smaller than 75mm is bullshit!" Lurch said setting his M240 mag down. "I can't argue with that, when you care to send the best!" Nigel said remembering his last experience using a 75mm.

Jack switched to serious mod standing at the base of the metal walkway. "Listen up campers, I won't rehash the briefing but I will say this. If Anubis gets his hands on these ZPM's the whole universe will be in dire straits. Our mission is simple; deny him his prize at all costs. In the immortal words of George S. Patton **'If we aren't successful, let no one come back alive!** Dial it up Samantha, there be treasure out there matey's!"This caused Daniel to role his eyes while others snickered at the comment. Jack stepped back on the concrete while looking her in the eye conveying that he will return.

Samantha dialed up address trying not to dwell on the fact she wasn't going too. She instead focused on their private moment in a supply closet still fresh on her mind. They briefly kissed and hugged before he left to get ready. This would be their first mission without her watching his six and vice versa. Being left l behind was going to be hard to get used too. George walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. His attempt to calm her only partially worked. This would be a TEST OF FAITH for Jack and Sam. His god-daughter looked up at him giving a half smile then returned her attention back to the dialing process.

The last chevron locked in with a whoosh. Anyone that's ever seen or been through the gate would never grow tired of the site. Sam smiled remembering her first time with jack at her side. What he said to her was ingrained in her memory for ever 'I already adore you major'. She watched Jack enter the gate first leading by example. He would be the last one back as well making sure everyone made it. This only made him more respected in her eyes and everyone else's.

Virginia paused briefly touching the surface of the wormhole in awe. What lay on the other side was a fight, a fight she was willingly going into. The time she spent on the TLAR was well spent and needed. This however made it pale in comparison. There are aliens out there actively trying to subjugate or destroy the human race. Virginia's friends and family needed her to be strong, brave and kick ET's ass. "Do not worry Major Hill; we will have your back. No one gets left behind!" Lurch informed her with motioning her to go first. "...and I'll have the teams!" she said before stepping into the event horizon rifle at the ready.

 **A/N:** _This was an interesting chapter for me to write. I tried to infuse technical terms for the eggheads while portraying the straight forward military approach. Anyone guess as to who Virginia Hill is modeled after? The next chapter will be Virginia's baptism by fire. I wasn't able to serve in the US Military due to health issues so all my knowledge comes from documentaries and friends/family that did serve. I'll do my best to make it realistic and interesting as possible, until then 'LIVE LONG & PROSPER!' or for the Star Wars Fans (one in particular I know...) 'May the Force be with you!'_

 _LoneWolfO'Niell_


	2. Chapter2 The only easy day was yesterday

**Trial by Fire**

 **Chapter 2:** _The only easy day was Yesterday_

The night on **P8X-3100** made the use of night vision goggles ( **NVGs** ) a must since the planet lacked a moon like earth. Waving ones hand in their face was about all that could be seen by the naked eye. The darkness was the most likely reason for the dawn transfer of their targets. When the joint force arrived they had to step down like normal then back up once exiting the star gate. Ba'al in an attempt to throw off any opposing forces sunk the area surrounding the gate then raised it back up. For opposing forces without intelligence the design would have worked wonderfully, but the Goa'uld always underestimated the Tau'ri. The gate sat inside of a clearing about the size of a NFL football field. The gate itself was at one end where a path leading to the field was at the opposite. A thick forest surrounded the area making it an ideal setup if you wanted to land or repel ships. Colonel O'Neill took quick advantage of this placing his troops in an ' _ **L**_ ' shaped ambush for maximum effect. SG3 was the bottom part of the ' _ **L**_ ' just behind the star gate. SG1 was situated to the east covering the length of the field completing the ' _ **L**_ '. SG5 was to observe and report troop strength only. Once that part was completed they'd serve as a flanking or Quick Reaction Force ( **QRF** ) once the Goa'uld passed them by.

 **-"If you see me running, you'd better keep up!" Bomb disposal-**

Jack scanned the area once more with his NVG's going over the plan of attack in his head. He also took note of everyone under his command. Half were taking advantage of the pre-battle lull by either sleeping or re-checking their gear. Per usual SSgt. Nantz was reading a Batman comic book to pass the time. The team medic had fallen asleep with a cheesy romance novel still in her hands. Daniel was leaning against a tree dead to the world glasses askew. That left Teal'C at the furthest down closet to Col. Reynolds teal with his FN 240 mag belt fed at the ready. His newest member wasn't far from him. He did this on purpose to keep an eye on her. Going from a support role to up close and personnel was going to be a big change. Jack didn't want her to freeze causing her death/injury or anyone else's. Nigel wanted to be different so he chose to hide in what passed for an oak tree. He always preferred high ground when possible back in the day and still did. This gave him a great overview of the kill box with his FN-FAL _**(7.62x51mm/.308).**_

"Major Hills, how are you doing over there? The party will be starting soon." He asked looking at her with his NVG's on. She looked back hiding a smile that wasn't lost on her CO. "I'm doing fine Sir, just a little nervous but I'll be okay. It's just going to be different being on the ground verses having a bird's eye view." Virginia responded calmly as possible despite the butterflies in her stomach. "Just follow your training and it'll take over Major." Jack advised her then gave her a knowing smile then continued. "When you were in Ranger School did you find it funny having a conversation while wearing NVG's also? He asked only because everyone did even if it wasn't spoken. "Yes Sir, it doesn't help that we are on an alien planet either." Jack nodded in agreement making her feel at ease. His humor about the situation helped as well. "It's almost surreal being here Sir. I feel like I'm in a SyFy show waiting for the director to yell ' _ **ACTION!**_ " Virginia replied becoming more at ease. "I know what you mean Major. When I was brought onto the project I thought it was all a joke. That all changed once I saw the wormhole form. My life took on a whole new meaning after that mission." Her CO answered while scanning the area. She noticed Col. O'Neill did this constantly as if he was waiting for the other shoe to fall. This would be a wise habit to pick up given his advice from before. "Do you have any complaints or regrets Sir? I mean this kind of military service is so far out of normalcy everything is turned on its head." She asked earnestly. The colonel was the person to ask given he was the first one to go through and the base 2IC. Jack looked at her impressed at the major asked him what others dared not to. "I don't have a regrets Major Hills. I do however have many complaints." He said waiting for her to take the bait. Daniel always rolls his eyes when he does this joke. Good thing Sam thinks it's funny otherwise no one would laugh. "What are those complaints sir? Is it the lack of gift shops or room accommodations?" Virginia asked letting him know she had his number thanks to Lt. Col. Carter. "Damn, Carter really gave you the run down on me didn't she?" He asked bummed about being beat to the punch line. Jack swore he could hear Daniel laughing from where he was. It could have been the wind but even money is on Daniel. "Yes sir, she did. The whole team to be exact sir, did I overstep any lines?" She asked a little worried. Mom always told her to think before speaking, you stay out of trouble easier that way she thought to herself. "Not at all, Carter is just being a killjoy talking all my fun away. Check your equipment one last time; it'll be sun up before we know it." Jack ordered ending the conversation."Yes sir! Thanks for the talk. It helped a lot." Virginia replied back then doing as ordered. "My doors open anytime major." He answered rechecking his own equipment lost in thought about what Sam was doing.

 _ **-"When Ever you find yourself on the side of the majority, it's time to pause and reflect." M Twain-**_

The star gate burst to life at the Beta site causing the defense teams bring their weapons to bear. If the person(s) coming through was hostile they wouldn't be hostile more than a few seconds. The Beta site had recently went through a heavy defensive upgrade. The quad .50bmgs from WW2 made a comeback x4, 16 .50 calibers would turn anything into Swiss cheese by themselves. Then there was a mixture of MK19s ( **belt fed 40mm grenade launcher** ), Dillon Mini-guns ( **7.62X51 NATO** ) and that's not including what they had in the motor pool. They had a small armored division at the ready made up of US, Russian and British vehicles.

"Colonel Wesley, the IDC checks out. It belongs to Lt. Colonel Carter's new science/engineering team sir." The young gate technician stated. "Lower the shield and give the Lt. Colonel the green light. I'll inform her father his daughter arrived early." The base commander ordered leaving the room. "I would like to know what she sees in that grumpy old Colonel. It's a wonder he's still in the service with his flippant attitude." Colonel Wesley muttered to himself on his way to the research labs.

Samantha led her team through the gate followed by a line of heavy supply malps. Two Tok'ra she never seen before offered to show them to their lab. They all followed the pair eager to get set up to study the ancient power source. Samantha was excited as well but personnel issues kept her on edge. To a person that didn't know her they'd never know but her dad would. She just hoped he'd let things be for now. Sam started unpacking the equipment in her own work space wondering how her team was doing. Sunrise on **P8X-3100** was about 2 hours away then the fireworks would begin. She helped them pack enough claymores and Bouncing Betties to take on an army. Jack always told her 'Over kill is Under Rated!' except of course in the case of all the gold used on Goa'uld ships.

"Sammy, you're early!" her father said making her jump almost dropping a prototype power coupler. Sam sighed eternally only because she had hoped on getting set up first. Time was a precious right now. Jack would be bringing the ZPM's soon and she wanted to be ready. Sam turned to greet her father returning the hug. "Hi dad, it's good to see you again. Want to help unpack? Jack and the team will be here before we know it." She asked looking Jacob in the eyes. "I'd love to help. Once were done we can grab breakfast." He stated knowing she hasn't eaten yet. The tell tale signs were there. Sam was having separation anxiety from not being with her team and her boyfriend. **'** _ **Now Jacob, don't go there! He's good for her and you know it.'**_ Sel'macscolded her host _._ _ **'Oh, be quite old lady. You know I like him. No guy is ever going to be totally the best for her, no such thing.'**_ Jacob fired back sarcastically _ **. 'That doesn't mean you have to give him a hard time once he arrives on base!'**_ Sel'mac countered knowing she was wasting her proverbial breath. ' _ **Yes I do, it's what fathers do best!'**_

"If the two of you are through bickering could you help set up!" Sam asked placing her hands on her hips. Jacob kissed his daughter on her temple then started setting up the equipment. "You remind me of your mother everyday Sammy. She gave me that look more than I cared for at times." Sam smiled glad that he was here. Her father's presence made things easier to deal with. The team of scientists along with Jacob finished their work just in time for breakfast.

"How's Jack doing since I last saw him? I assume he's behaving like a gentlemen with my only daughter...hmm!" He said just to see Samantha's smile. "Dad..! Of course he's behaving like a gentleman unless he's hiding from Janet. " Sam replied eating her waffles and sausage. Jacob looked at her questionably raising an eyebrow. "It's my cheat day so I'm going to enjoy it, just don't tell the guys Dad." She explained smirking. "You still haven't answered my question Sammy." ...eating his biscuits and gravy. "Jacks is doing better than fine, almost too good." She told him hiding a worried look. "I know that look young lady...what's going on?" Jacob asked placing a hand over hers. Sam bit her bottom lip a bit then reluctantly told her father the truth.

"Over the weekend Jack got into a bar fight set up by Pete. No charges were filed against the guys because of the bar owner. He found out Pete and his friends set it up." She informed him with a reassuring smile. "That's not what's bothering you though...I'm here for you Sammy. What's got you so worried concerning Jack?" he asked waiting patiently for her to answer. "Janet and I believe that Thor enhanced Jack abilities while he purged the poison. He went 10 rounds with Teal'C Monday hardly breaking a sweat for one. Jack also crushed one of the guys hands from the bar fight without realizing it and now for the kicker! You ready for this dad?" She said glad to get her worries out in the open. "Would it be a problem if Thor did enhance Jacks abilities?" Jacob asked playing devil's advocate. "Not really I guess... It's just if Jack realizes this he'll take more risks than needed." Sam answered with a sigh of frustration. "Colonel O'Neill _does_ put himself at risk more than necessary, so I understand your concern. Now what's the kicker Sammy?" he asked wondering what could worry his daughter so much. "Jack told us during the briefing Thor left some knowledge that could be useful. The information only comes to him like a turning on random lights. That's how we know what the power sources are called. He then told us how they are made. Dad, am I worried for no reason?" Sam asked leaning her head on his shoulder like she used too. "You love Jack so naturally you'll be worried. The jobs you two do are extra-ordinary so worry is part of the deal. Next time Thor is in the neighborhood talk to him, maybe that'll ease your concern." Jacob said patting her back trying to comfort her. Sam nodded her head on his shoulder wiping away a few tears.

"Let's change the subject; have the two of you gone on anymore dates by chance?" Jacob asked earning him a smile from his daughter. "Dad...really, are you looking for gossip or stories to tell your Tok'ra friends?" She asked sitting up straight digging into her food. "Maybe both, some of the Tok'ra want to experience earth's culture. If I get to brag about my lovely daughter while explaining things to them I'll do so proudly." Jacob joked seeing her mood lighten up. "Well in that case you'd better take notes!" Sam replied feeling much better. "Don't keep an old man waiting..."He said then Sel'mac took over. " _ **Or old women Samantha, I do love to hear about your dates. It makes me feel young at heart."**_ The symbiote told her. The fact she's talking to a 'snake' used to bother her but in doing this job normal gets checked at the door. "Then you'll love this Sel'mac." Sam said with a smile then laughed once her father got back control. "I hate when she does that, it's like losing an argument with your mother. Okay, where did my future son in law take you this time?" Jacob asked with a chuckle. Sam smiled once more getting all dreamy eyes remember Monday night.

"We went on a double date with Daniel and Janet to a diner theater called ' _ **The Iron Springs Chateau**_ ' ( _ **A/N 1**_ ). We saw ' _Jenny Jones the Spy catcher_ ' and I never laughed so hard in my life Dad. We all had a great time and the food was excellent. In one scene Jenny Jones yelled out 'Is there a doctor in the house?' Janet didn't put her hand up so Daniel did it for her." Sam told her father laughing hard. "Our Daniel did that..!" Jacob replied in disbelief. "He sure did. Janet was so surprised too. You should have seen the shock on her face, talk about a Kodak moment. The funniest part was when she had to go on stage. Jack and I lost it almost falling out of our seats." She added smiling widely. "What did Janet have to do?" he asked laughing as well. The sight must have been hilarious due to Janet's serious nature he thought. "She had to confirm the main bad guy was dead, much to Janet's credit though she hammed it up." Sam said with a hint of mischief. "The suspense is killing me Sammy, what did Janet do?" he asked wondering what the fiery red head did. "She told Jenny Jones he was still alive and needed empty the mag to kill him properly!" She told him slapping the table in a fit of laughter. This drew attention to Jacob and her but it didn't matter. Jacob joined her in the moment laughing as well. "The best part was the bad guy's response. He said 'So much for the Hippocratic oath!" Sam added laughing harder.

-Meanwhile back on P8X-3100-

"Heads up everyone..." Jack whispered through the tac-net. "...the guests of honor will be arriving in 10 minutes. There's 200 Jaffa plus the head snakehead headed our way. We planned for this so once I give the signal your free to fire at will. Aim small, miss small that is all!" Jack told his troops. Daniel looked over at Sophia rolling his eyes. "Jack could tell the Jaffa all his bad jokes achieving the same results." Sophia smirked at her friends comment. "...or you could bore them with one of your lectures." That earned her a glare as he rechecked his FN P90 for what felt like the 100ths time. This scene repeated itself as everyone prepared for the pitched battle that was to come.

 **A/N 1** _ **:**_ _I'm just using for realism. It's located in Manitou Springs, Co. Its 13 minutes from Colorado Springs._

 _ **LoneWolfO'Neill**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Fog of War

**Trial by Fire**

 **Chapter 3:** _ **The Fog of War**_

The sun on _**P8X-3100**_ had just begun to shine revealing all but the star gate and Colonel O'Neill's small force. They were well hidden in the thick forest ready to strike like a coiled cobra. The Jaffa wouldn't know what hit them till it was too late, that's if Plan A worked without Murphy showing up. Jack loaded a 40mm high explosive round from his tack vest then scanned the area one last time. He noticed Major Hills saying a silent prayer while holding a cross on a chain. Jack still believed in the almighty God. It's just hard to get past losing one's son. He turned his attention to the other tree line scanning it for possible surprises.

Virginia held her Cross saying Psalm 23:4 " **Even Though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me**. " ( _New International Version_ ) She tucked the cross underneath her uniform then took a deep breath waiting for the shit to hit the fan. Virginia chuckled to herself realizing that her diary just became classified. Now her brothers couldn't touch it let alone read it without expressed permission from the president himself.

"Just a bit longer girl and we'll get to sing our song. We always sing a beautiful sonnet in the mornings." Lurch told his machine gun patting the receiver then took aim at the trail exiting the forest smiling. Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend's actions; he'd never understand treating weapons as if they were living things. Now his artifacts, that was different. They told a story older than time itself. Daniel placed an assortment of grenades in front of him waiting for the signal. He couldn't wait to study the ZPM's figuring out their secrets. Down a little further Sophia visually checked on her spare medical pack behind a huge tree. She hoped it wouldn't be needed but was prepared for the worst.

Teal'C placed his staff weapon to the right of the M240 for easy access. O'Neill was right about it being a weapon of terror. Tau'ri weapons were truly made for war and superior in range. The only drawback was running out of ammunition. He would have to ask Lt. Col. Carter is she could blend the two, if so all would be _'good in the hood'_ as Lurch says. Nigel was having a private conversation with To'rok about the finer points of sniping. This interested the Tok'ra as a whole given they never fielded an offensive force. Until they aligned themselves with the Tau'ri their actions were covert and never in the light of day.

Col. Albert and the rest of SG3 were primed and ready. The Jaffa would be coming right at them once the shock wore off. They'd push towards the star gate hoping to escape with the cargo. Albert's job was simple...keep them from escaping! He refused to fail his country, world and friend! Any enemy that attempted to escape will fall before his team. Major Altman's team was moving quietly as possible to regroup with the main force. They had to be stealthy as possible as not to tip of the Jaffa. Altman had given his team their orders before breaking cover. They would fill the gaps re-enforcing SG-1 to ensure the missions success. His only concern was that they were outnumbered roughly 10 to 1. Colonel O'Neill's plan had better work or they'd be over run easily.

-" _ **Was it over when the Germans Bombed Pearl Harbor?**_ " Love that movie (1941 John Belushi)-

The first jaffa stepped out of the forest into the clearing scanning the area. He snuffed out the torch used to light the trail dropping it to his left. On the return trip they'd pick them up for future use. Anubis wanted the entire cache transferred to a more secure location starting with the crate they were protecting for starters, the contents unkown. Failing his God was not an option given the reaction from the failed test a few days ago. Tim'ex had his doubts about Anubis being a God but was smart enough not to question his master. The others followed behind him as they approached the Chap'pi. Tim'ex felt as if something was off, like they were being watched. He scanned the tree lines and path never noticing the danger lurking around him.

"Just a little bit further snake heads and your ass are ours!" Col. Albert said to himself holding the **M57** firing device for the **M18A1** Claymore mine. Albert depressed the detonator quickly 3 setting off a daisy chain of 4 claymores. The anti-personnel mines exploded sending their metal projectiles towards Tim'ex and the other jaffa decimating them. Albert did a fist pump then picked up his M4 taking aim on the surviving jaffa. "The un-welcome mat strikes again!" he said opening with short bursts of automatic fire. The other members of his team opened up with their M240s and additional rifle fire adding to the carnage. The team medic and sniper threw several smoke grenades into the mix to further confuse the jaffa then joined in on the now ragging battle. The Tau'ri fired bullets while the jaffa fired plasma wildly hoping to hit the hidden force.

Nigel took aim quickly taking down the two jaffas carrying the container with the ZPMs. He then started targeting jaffa closet to their lines. Jack took note of this then launched two 40mm high explosive _**(HE)**_ rounds into the lead jaffa force further evening the odds. The impact of the **HE** rounds and resulting explosion threw dead or dying jaffa into the air. Jack looked for the snake head in charge finding her enraged and issuing orders. Major Hills was changing magazines having taken down all but one of her targets. "Damn personnel shield, I had that tramp dead to rights!" Virginia cursed taking aim again on a jaffa firing his staff weapon in their general direction.

"Come get some!" Lurch yelled over the M240s deep sound. A group of 7 jaffas had tried to charge the line but was cut down with a grin. He continued to pump round after round into jaffa on rear guard cutting off their escape. Daniel was holding his own due to the countless fire fights before this one. Plasma bolts flew high over his head impacting the trees behind him. "Stupid jaffa, they never learn, fighting civil war style will only get them killed faster." He muttered reloading the rifle. "Can't you turn off that brain of yours and just fight? Save the lecture for the free jaffa Daniel!" Sophia yelled over the sounds of battle. "Frag out!" she said throwing a white phosphorus grenades into a group of jaffa zeroing in on lurch. They immediately dropped their staff weapons attempting to stop the burning to no avail. Daniel did the same only using fragmentation grenades. Jack tolerated Daniels dislike of willy Pete grenades only because he was a civilian.

A member of SG5 slid in besides her quickly taking out two jaffas. "Glad to see me shorty?" Captain Soong said dropping besides her feeling the singe of a plasma bolt fly over his head. "Who are you calling shorty?" She replied laying cover fire for the other members of SG-5. "I'm calling you shorty...shorty!" Soong answered back reloading his rifle. Sophia rolled her eyes at the running joke. Soong was only two inches taller than her yet he wasn't short at 5'2. "I did bring my normal party favors if that makes you feel better!" he said smiling. "I don't think booze and chips will help us!"Sophia said feeling bits of wood fall on her. "...Corps-man! Man down!" Sophia heard coming from behind her. "Cover me Soong!" she told him as she crept backwards to assist the injured man. Soong took her position laying down as much cover possible with his M4A3.

Lt. Col. Castleman was watching over Lt. Davis waiting for a medic to arrive. Davis had the misfortune of having a tree branch fall on him due to a stay staff blast. He was also the team medic for SG-5 so that only left Sophia and Morrison. She quickly addressed the lieutenants head injury then checked for further injuries. "Is Davis going to be okay doc? The tree limb clocked him really good." Castleman said looking at the fallen branch about 6 inches in diameter. "He'll be okay once we get him back to the SGC. Davis more than likely has a mild concussion. I didn't find any other injuries other than a possible sprained ankle due to the fall. We can move him once I take care of the bleeding above his left ear." Sophia replied as she tended to Davis. "Good, he owes me $50.00 from our last team poker game." Castleman answered back sarcastically lacing humor with his concern then continued. "You got this shorty...I need to repay the jaffa this slight." He asked taking her nod as a yes. The Lt. Colonel helped move his team mate then took Sophia's previous position sliding in beside Soong. Castleman informed his team mate about what happened and that he'd be okay returning fire with vengeance.

"Colonel O'Neill, do you copy...over?" Sophia radioed her superior officer. "I copy Sgt. Rogers, report!" Jack said over the sound of gun fire and explosions. "Lt. Davis is down, probable mild concussion. I'm set up 30 meters behind my previous position in a small ravine, over." She replied scanning the area around her. "Roger, I'll send Daniel to assist you, over!" he replied while firing a 40mm Willie Pete round into a group jaffa attempting to get near the ZPMs. "You copy that Daniel, over?" Jack asked taking aim at a random jaffa. "Moving to your position now Sophia." Daniel said over the channel waiting for Russell's signal. Sgt. Russell nodded to Daniel as he threw smoke grenades to conceal his movement. "Copy Sir, Rogers out! Hang in there, the fire fight won't last much longer. The jaffa are dropping like flies Davis." She informed her friend as she tended to him.

Nigel's aim was deadly accurate. The bodies lying around the crate were evidence to that. He was about to target a brave but foolish jaffa when plasma bolts started impacting above his head. The impacts sent splinters raining down on him. The head snake in charge was pointing at his position directing fire. "Bloody hell...they found my **flat (** apartment **)**!" Nigel cursed jumping out of the tree landing behind it. He jumped just in time because it was impacted by several plasma bolts lighting it on fire. Nigel recovered quickly only to realize he lost his FN-FAL. Unfortunately for him it was muzzle down in a mud hole. "Well that's a cock-up ( _British slang for screwing up drastically_ ) if I ever saw one."None the less he grabbed it sense it was only a loaner. "Nigel, do you copy over!" Jack yelled over the tack-net noticing the tree on fire. 'We need to end this fast, Murphy is on his way. I can feel it.' Jack thought to himself as he scanned the area behind him. Sure enough Murphy arrived with flair if the burning tree was any indication. "O'Neill, I'm coming up on your six, rifle out of commission, over!" Nigel reported low crawling to avoid being hit by incoming fire. "Copy Nigel, keep your head down. The shock and awe has worn off, over." Jack informed his friend while formulating a plan. "Copy Lone Wolf." He responded.

 **Goa'uld leading the Jaffa after the claymores goes off POV:**

"The Tau'ri is here! There is a shol'va in our ranks." The minor Goa'uld spat out as chaos sprung up around her. Nemesis ( _ **Greek Goddess of Devine Justice and Vengeance**_.) chose her current host ( _Asian decent_ ) because of her light brown skin, long legs and ample chest. She also loved the long dark hair as well, when the wind blew through it a smile would always appear. Nemesis dressed in her finest satin red dress with a deep V cut running down to a golden belt around her waist. The skirt was full length but her host's long legs were fully visible with each step. Many a man had tried to lure her into their chambers only to be ridiculed. She only let a select few touch her intimately; a goddess deserves the best after all. Ba'al was the only one beside a few slaves she deemed worthy enough to have the pleasure of bedding her regularly. Ba'al was obnoxious and arrogant in view of others, however catered to her every desire in private. Nemesis had chosen well and she used the host's beauty to full advantage.

(Now that we have a new Goa'uld introduced and described I'll move on.)

Nemesis witnessed a dozen or more jaffa fall before her from the cursed Tau'ri weapons. The intense fire was coming from the tree lines to her immediate left and front; they had walked into an ambush. The lead jaffa had been hit by some kind of an explosive device halting their progress to the chappa'ai. Her personnel shield flared a few times indicating they were targeting her. 'Hasshak's (fools), you can't kill your goddess.' She yelled out raising her hand firing a few blasts from the hand devise. "Jaffa, Kree! They are in the tree line." She said scanning the area spotting many muzzle flashes and objects being tossed into her ranks. Nemesis looked to her first prime only to find him on the ground with a huge hole in his chest. "Brew, you are my new first prime, take the tree line and I'll award you generously!" she told him seductively. "It shall be done my Goddess!" Brew said taking in her beauty hoping she would reward him personally. Brew gave the orders as jaffa attempted to charge the dug in Tau'ri. Nemesis smiled an evil smile, 'letting you live will be reward enough hasshak.' She walked over to the container stepping over the dead jaffa that was helping transport it. Guarding the container was a small group of jaffa. Nemesis pointed at a couple of jaffa issuing orders. "The two of you will carry the offering to Anubis, follow me!" The two jaffas picked up the container taking only a few steps before falling to the ground dead. The other jaffa acting as escorts immediately took up defensive positions once more.

At the same time an explosive projectile landed near her peppering her personnel shield with dirt and grass. Instinct took over throwing her arms up to protect her face. These Tau'ri need to learn their place she thought once more. Nemesis turned around finding the jaffa dead by the container. Realizing the Tau'ri sniper, as they were called, needed neutralized before attempting to move the ZPM's. Nemesis scanned the area finding the cursed antagonist. "Jaffa Kree!" she said pointing towards Nigel's position. The small group of jaffa did as ordered with great effect. Nemesis let out an evil laugh "Muhahahahahahahahahaha and ha" seeing a figure jump out as the plasma bolts hit the tree catching it on fire. Her moment ended abruptly as she suddenly found herself flying through the air landing indigently on her but away from action. Nemesis regained consciousness a few moments later shaking her head. This is when Nemesis realized the depth of her problem. Her escort of 200 Jaffa's was now less than half and dwindling fast. The chappa'ai was being guarded by more Tau'ri hidden just behind it. This explained why no forward momentum had been achieved. She had made contingency plans for opposing Goa'uld not tau'ri, but they will still work in any case. Nemesis reached for her communication device on her belt to put her plans in action. With the orders given she stood in deviance cleaning herself off getting ready for the counter attack.

-A good plan violently executed now is better than a perfect plan executed next week. GSP-

Nigel crawled up beside Col. O'Neill with some burn marks on his uniform and dazed look. "...original or extra crispy?" Jack asked reloading the M203 attached to his rifle. Nigel just looked at his friend not understanding his question while accepting the M4A3 rifle. "Like I said, no sense of humor, Kentucky Fried Chicken you bloody bastard!" Jack said while racking the slide on his secondary weapon, a Remington 870 tactical shotgun. "Everyone knows Nando's is the best you bloody yank." Nigel replied taking down a few jaffa. "By the way, did you see the smoking hot Goa'uld giving orders?" he asked reloading the rifle. "You mean Dillinger's ex-girlfriend, the lady in Red." Jack asked taking careful aim then firing. The unfortunate jaffa literally exploded once the projectile made contact. "...hooah! I love you Carter!" he yelled getting the attention of Virginia briefly then went back to sniping. "What in the bloody damn hell was that?" Nigel asked taking an offered magazine form his friend. "That was a 20mm grenade in shotgun form. Samantha took my idea and made it reality, nice huh!" Jack said with a huge smile racking the slide while taking aim. The group of Jaffa backed off considerably after their buddy disappeared in a red mist. "Bigger is always better with you Americans." He replied while observing the odd behavior of the jaffa. They were falling back encircling the container and the lady in red creating lull in the battle.

"Sir, why are the Jaffa's falling back?" Virginia asked confused at their behavior. She did however use the lull in action to pull out her extra magazines. "They are preparing to counter attack Major so be ready." Jack told her getting ready himself. "Counter attack with what sir? We practically wiped them out Sir!" she replied scanning the enemy forces taking shots at ones brave enough look around. "...with forces hidden in the opposite tree line coupled with Death gliders." Her commanding officer told her. "How do you know this Sir, did you see something I didn't?" she asked curious about his insight. "...because Major, it's what I'd do. Plan A never works. That's why we have back up plans." He answered satisfying Virginia's questions.

"O'Neill, a counter attack is emanate. I believe the goa'uld will attempt to flee in the confusion. Do you want her captured or killed?" Teal'C asked as he laid out his last two ammo belts. "Roger that 'T', capture if possible otherwise dead will be peachy." Jack replied. "Indeed..." was Teal'C reply.

"Reynolds, what's the status of your team, over?" Jack inquired about SG3's well being. "We are good sir. We will hold the line, no one will get by us sir." Albert said while making hand motions for his team to get the stinger missiles ready. "I'll hold you to that colonel, I'd hate for Nigel's future girlfriend to escape. He seems enamored with her beauty." Nigel just flashed his friend a victory sign and mouthed 'jog on!' ( _ **British version of F-off**_ ).

-From a place you will not see, comes a sound you will not hear. US Sniper-

"Hey, Peterson...does she look familiar to you?" Sgt. Carl Warren of SG3 asked sarcastically. "Shut up Carl!" he replied sending a 40mm down range in the vicinity of Nemesis. "I think Carl is right this time around Peterson!" Lt Bosco said scanning the battlefield scattered with bodies of dead jaffa. He looked at the once peaceful scene turned into a blood soaked testament to modern warfare with a sigh. "Just to be clear Tiffany wasn't vain enough to dress like that!" Peterson retorted perking up at a distant sound. "Maybe not but she sure did drain your account on expensive jewelry." Judson joined in earning him a glare sense he was within sight. "Some friends I have, kick a man when he's down..." he muttered. "I don't recall you complaining about the sex you two had." Albert decided to add causing snickers up and down the line mixed with gun fire. "There was that!" Peterson admitted with a crooked smile. "Incoming tangos get the stingers ready marines." Bosco said reading his own.

Four death gliders flew over the field pulling up at a steep climb reaching their desired altitude then turned around to attack. The death gliders were met with four incoming naquada enhanced stinger missiles. Nemesis looked up in horror as her intended air cover was destroyed before her eyes. "You will pay for this transgression with your heads. I'll have them on pikes outside my palace." she yelled raising her fist in defiance. The tree line behind her came alive as 120 jaffa charged yelling "Kalach shal tek ( _victory or death_ )!" Nemesis then gathered the remaining troops around her planning her escape.

"Wait for it campers, wait for it!" Jack said over the tack net with high hopes plan B would work. Seconds seemed like minutes to everyone especially to Virginia. She'd never experienced such an adrenaline rush. The only experience that came close was jumping out of a perfectly good airplane repeatedly. Virginia griped her rifle taking aim trying to calm her nerves. A bead of sweat ran down her cheek fearing the worst. The worst being that they'd get over run and captured. Before her eyes the charging jaffa were torn apart from a seemingly invisible force. If it were not for the sound of bouncing Betties going off she would be clueless as to the reason. "Fire at will, I repeat fire will!" Virginia heard her CO yell. She followed orders taking down the surviving jaffa without remorse.

Many if not all were completely taken off guard. Survival mode kicked first with the jaffa guarding the container then the rest. With her reserve troops decimated by the unknown tau'ri explosive Nemesis's concern grew. The desire to escape through the chappa'ai increased greatly. She did not want to be captured and removed from her host for it surely meant death. The Tok'ra was getting way to many opportunities to do so thanks to the tau'ri. Nemesis took advantage of the chaos letting the fleeing jaffa encircle her on their way to the DHD (can't find the Goa'uld equivalent).

"Keep up the fire men...don't let the snakes escape!" Albert ordered as his team cut down jaffa by the droves. The numbers were falling even faster as they fled in front of SG1 and SG5 setting off additional claymores combined with heavy fire. Jack cursed as his shotgun went dry then transitioned to the desert eagle 44 magnum. He along with others was running low on ammunition on hand. They had more in their back packs just in case but getting to it during an ongoing battle was always tricky.

"Damn it, no time to change barrels." Lurch said discarding his M240 due a feed failure and twisted belt. He pulled a pair of desert eagles out using a tree as cover. Lurch cut loose with the hand cannons cutting down fleeing jaffa with ease. '240 grain hollow point's works every time' he thought.

Nemesis was almost to the DHD when she realized there no jaffa around her at all. She stopped even though she knew better. To her disbelief not one jaffa was alive. Nemesis had even a bigger shock seeing goa'uld larva dead as well. Nemesis couldn't comprehend why they would attempt to escape when no viable host was in range. The last sounds of battle were dying out around her when she heard a voice, a single solitary voice.

"Hey lady..." Nemesis turned around seeing none other than Jack O'Neill leaning against a tree. "...yeah you! The lady in the red dress with nowhere to go." Jack said in a sarcastic tone. "How dare you defy your goddess, bow before me and I shall let you live." Nemesis demanded attempting to appear in control. "Easy, it's in my dna, besides your no goddess. I know one personally and you don't come close." He retorted keeping her attention on him. "You shall pay for your insolent behavior Colonel O'Neill!" she responded raising her hand with the hand device weapon. Jack just made the 'bring it on motion' to piss her off more out of spite.

Nemesis felt a prick in the small of her back causing her to stumble forward a bit. She pulled out a dart then looked at its empty tube. "That's the Night Walker cure Tiffany, right about now you're going..." Major Daniel Johnson said while holding a tranquilizer gun. Nemesis fell to the ground landing on her side with her face looking up to the sky wondering where she went wrong. "Damn, I didn't get to warn her." Johnson complained leaning against the DHD smirking.

A/N 1: Nando's is a South African chicken franchise started in 1987. It arrived in Great Brittan taking it by storm. (Shout out to my cousins across the pond and South African readers.)

A/N 2: I used Star Gate Wiki for Goa'uld language.

A/N 3: has information on Minor Greek Gods/Goddesses.

A/N 4: This chapter took longer than I had hoped. I am pleased with the end result and hope you are too. The battle scene was a mash up of Vietnam era footage and Navy Seal training videos I've seen. I however debated on letting Nemesis escape only to come up with a better idea that will come out later. One more chapter to go and I'm I'll delve right back into Jack and Sam's romance.


	4. Chapter 4 Hurry Up and Wait

**Trial by Fire**

 **Chapter 4: Hurry Up and Wait**

 _ **10 minutes later**_ _on P3X-888 (Unas/ Goa'uld home world)_

"Is the Colonel getting impatient with us Dr. Jackson? He keeps playing with his hat while talking with Teal'C." Virginia asked after glancing over her shoulder. "No, Jack gets bored when there's nothing for him to do. I'm surprised he didn't bring his Game Boy." Daniel replied scanning the writing on the container looking for instructions on how to open it. Virginia shrugged off the comment then went back to work. She started to look back at Jack and Teal'C but Daniel stopped her. "Whatever you do don't look, trust me. We will get more done with him over there." He said in a serious tone. "Why, the colonel is just talking to his 2IC about money." Virginia replied back looking at a section near the right hand corner. The markings didn't match the rest of the container which got her thinking. Daniel gave her a questioning look. "I learned to read lips early in life; it's a coal miner thing." She answered getting a nod from him. "They are probably making a wager, it's a military thing." Daniel explained forgetting that Virginia was military too. He was getting frustrated with the circular nature of the hieroglyphics. Nemesis had a high opinion of herself for it just being a box. She liked talking about herself more than Rodney McKay and that was saying a lot.

"I'll wager $50 bucks it can only be unlocked by retinal scan 'T'." Jack said looking over at the two eggheads noticing Virginia looking at them. "Nemesis was a vain goa'uld only taking hosts of rare beauty therefore I believe it's secured by bio-metrics. Her touch was feared by all that appeared before her." Teal'C replied scanning the area. "Yeah, I noticed that too. I've seen _Escorts_ with more dignity than her." Jack commented then continued. "...so it's a bet then, bio-metrics verses retinal scan. This will be the easiest $50 bucks yet." The partially grey haired colonel said with a smirk. "Indeed! What does Ford Escorts and vain goa'uld have to do with one another?" He asked interested in yet another tau'ri double meaning. "Ask me again when were off base preferably when Carters not around." Jack said adjusting his hat back on for the third time. "I will do so O'Neill." Teal'C replied figuring out what an escort was by his friend's response. He would ask while in the presence of Lt. Col. Carter just to make O'Neill sweat, _'the simple pleasures in life'_ the jaffa thought to himself.

-I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the Galaxy! Gamora GOTG-

"How is she doing Peterson? Did the Night Walker cure work?" Carl asked his friend seriously. Peterson checked the women's vitals once again then glanced over at Sophia. "The cure worked Sgt. Warren, now it's up to Jane Doe to wake up." Sophia answered the sergeant kneeing beside the stretcher. She was monitoring the former host's vitals on a mobile medical data pad she shared with Peterson. "Dr. Lee deserves a ton of credit for inventing this device." Sgt. Peterson said wondering where this woman came from. "Thanks for giving her your spare shirt Colonel, I'm sure she'll be thankful once awake." Peterson said standing up to stretch. "It wouldn't be right to leave her so exposed like that. That's the kind of dress you see Hollywood actresses wear on the red carpet." Albert responded wondering if she was Japanese or Chinese decent. "I'll inform Colonel O'Neill of her current status. If it changes let me know immediately." He said leaving the medics to do their duties.

"I wonder why Colonel O'Neill hasn't ordered us to gate to the next site yet." Carl asked Sophia hoping she had an answer. "I couldn't tell you sergeant; Colonel O'Neill only tells me what I need to know." Sophia answered him smirking then continued. "In other words it's above our pay grade soldier!" she finished smiling finally being able to us that line. "Funny one shorty, I bet you've been waiting to use that line for a while." Carl joked then turned serious once again. "You think Lt Davis is going to be okay, that goose egg was fairly big." Peterson picked up his rifle then looked at his friend. "He's going to be okay Carl. Davis was just lucky to avoid all those stray staff blasts. Colonel O'Neill did the right thing sending the whole team back to base."Carl nodded in agreement standing up as well. "Let's stretch our legs a bit. Sophia, we'll be in the area. Radio if you need me." She nodded yes before Peterson walked off with Carl on patrol.

Albert saluted Jack half heartedly making him roll his eyes. "We're in the field Albert, no need for formalities." Jack said giving him a two finger salute back. "So what's the status of Dillinger's girlfriend? I have a hunch that we'll need her to open the container before transferring the ZPM's." He said looking back over at Daniel and Virginia. "Jane Doe will make a full recover according to Peterson and Rogers. It's just a matter of time before she wakes up. What makes you think she'll be needed?" he asked looking over at the container. "There's no visible locking mechanism so that leaves bio-metrics or retinal scan. Next reason is we need transferee the ZPM's into another container for two reasons, 1 being we don't want to be tracked. Number 2 is simple; the Unas lets us use their planet so I don't see any harm in leaving them a thank you gift made of gold." Jack explained to his friend. "Indeed, the Unas are accommodating us, giving them a gift in return is the correct course of action." Teal'C added looking at his watch. "...are we expecting visitors Murray?" Albert asked coming to the conclusion that their egress route was never as planned.

"Indeed!" he replied without expanding further. "The USS Moscow ( _ **NCC 1147**_ **) should** be entering orbit any moment. The general wanted this operation played close to the vest Colonel Reynolds. We are the only three that know this, understand." Jack said going into full bird colonel mode. Albert saluted properly giving Jack a 'Sir, yes sir!' "Get the lady in red ready. Even if she's unconscious we can open the container. We've been here too long as it is." Jack ordered giving Albert a crisp salute. He walked away already knowing what kind of response he'd get but orders were orders. Albert knew when Colonel Chekov arrived they'd be moving out ASAP.

-The following conversations take place while Jack and 'T' talk. -

Nigel knew better than to field strip his rifle in the middle of an operation yet he still did. The only reason he did do it was because 'Lurch', SG1s heavy weapons expert said he'd keep watch. "Why did you choose the FN-FAL sir? The armory has more modern weapons than that old thing." Lurch asked seriously wondering why the former SAS officer didn't choose an AR10 or SOCOM-14. "I was issued a semi-auto version during the Falkland Islands war much to my displeasure. This version is the one I actually used though." He answered honestly pushing the last bit of dirt out the barrel. "You weren't issued automatic weapons!" Ron asked shocked, he couldn't imagine _not_ having one. It would be like Batman and Cat Women not flirting while fighting. "We were shocked much like you. The funny thing is Argentina troops carried this version. Many of us, me included, procured theirs for our own use." Nigel said reassembling his rifle. "That sounds something like I'd do. What did command think of your _procurements'_?" Lurch asked interested in the war story. He had read about the war never really understanding why it happened. "What could they say, our weapons malfunctioned and we adapted, overcame and improvised." Nigel replied with a smirk. He placed the reassemble rifle across his lap remembering the good old days. Lurch grinned making a fist bump motion getting a confused look from the Tok'ra. "It's called a fist bump, kind of like a handshake with gusto." He explained. Nigel nodded and did the polite thing returning the gesture. "I have one question for you SSgt. Nantz concerning your hand cannons." He said pointing at Lurches sidearm's. "You mean judge & jury." He replied patting them on their grips. "If that's what you call them, yes. Do you name all your firearms Staff sergeant?" Nigel asked wondering if the guy was pulling his leg. "I sure do, it's easier to keep track of them that way. The M240 Bravo is hangman. Do you not approve?" Lurch asked scanning the area around the gate. Even with the Unas being allies they still freaked him out. They looked like something Steven King would have thought of. "Why use such a large and loud handgun. My Browning P35 does the job with less noise and recoil." The former SAS operative asked patting his personnel sidearm. "Haven't you heard, over kill is under rated!" Lurch answered smiling widely then adjusting his position. "You Americans are just loud and proud aren't you?" Nigel said in jest. "I'll be loud and proud until I die in a pile of brass!" Lurch replied getting stern look from his CO causing him become one his surroundings.

- **I do not fear death nearly as much as I fear losing my freedom. Unknown** -

(Chekov's arrival 10mn later)

Jacks radio buzzed indicating ship to ground communication request. Only team leaders or communications officer could receive such transmissions, everyone else had to go through them. "Raiders ready for kick off, over." was the code chosen for this part of the mission. "Bears ready receive, over." The communication officer replied in Russian. "End zone clear, over." Jack informed the comms officer aboard the USS Moscow. Colonel Pavel Chekov beamed a few moments later getting the attention of everyone. The grey container he had with him got some attention too. Virginia watched Col. Chekov approach her CO then promptly saluting Jack. "Who's the starship captain Dr. Jackson" she asked observing the meeting of colonels. Daniel took his attention from the container. "That's Col. Chekov, he commands the USS Moscow." He replied going back to translating Nemesis self worshiping. "Funny, he looks nothing like Walter Koening." Virginia said with a straight face going back over the text. "Good one major, you're a regular comedian." Daniel replied trying to keep a straight face. "I get that from dealing with my brothers. What do you make of this Daniel? If I read it right this we need Jane Doe to open this. "Show me what you found Virginia." He answered back curious what she found.

-Meanwhile, the meeting of the Colonels.-

"Col. Chekov, It's an honor to see you once again." Teal'C said with a slight bow of the head. "What he said!" Jack added saluting his onetime advisory. "Da toverish Colonels O'Neill and Col. Murray." Pavel replied placing his hands behind his back. "Is command of a ship better than a SG team Checkers?" Jack asked using his nickname for the Russian colonel. Pavel refrained from rolling his eyes ignoring Jacks comment. "Command of an interstellar ship is more rewarding and pleasant. If I don't want to deal with a certain person all I have to do is change their shift rotation. I couldn't do that while at the SGC." He replied looking at O'Neill without betraying his true thoughts. "Whatever floats your boat Checkers, I like being able to go home and…hey! I'm not that hard to get along with. Am I hard to get along with 'T'?" Jack asked his friend. "You called me Lucy once. My name is not Lucy." Teal'C replied getting a grin from the Russian. "It's called sarcasm 'T'!" Jack retorted back in jest. "Indeed it is O'Neill." Teal'C simple response made jack laughs a bit slapping his friend on the back. "Colonel O'Neill, I believe Dr. Jackson requires your presence. "Indeed, that is Daniel Jacksons signal for 'I found something important, come quick'." Teal'C answered watching Daniel wave his hand in the air beckoning them over. "Their time is up anyway, places to be and things to do." Jack said going to command mode. "I agree Colonel O'Neill; I have many duties to attend to on my ship. The Protected Planets Agreement is time consuming." Col. Chekov said walking with Teal'C and Jack over too Daniels location. "Indeed, while serving as Apophis First Prime I commanded many ships. The captains' duties are never done." The former Jaffa agreed.

"What do you got for us Space monkey?" Jack asked looking between Virginia and Daniel expectantly. Daniel just rolled his eyes at his friends' nickname for him. The major spoke first much to Daniels relief. He just wanted to get back to his office of dusty books after a nice hot shower first.

"Sir, I believe I found a way to open up the container." Virginia said with confidence then continued. "There are two lines I found leading me to believe the container is coded to her touch and or retinal scan." She explained to the three officers. Jack looked at Daniel for conformation trusting his judgment. "Virginia is probably right given how vain Nemesis was." Daniel concurred. Col. Chekov asked the obvious to avoid hearing one of Jacks sarcastic remarks that annoyed him to no end. "What do the passages say Major Hills? I have a tight schedule to keep!" Chekov asked pointedly causing Teal'C to raise his eyebrow. Jack just ignored him chalking it up to be Russian. "Yes sir, the first line says ' _ **Gaze into my eyes and admire my beauty**_ '. I believe she has to look at this spot to unlock it or open a panel to touch." Jack smiled thinking he was about to win the wager motioned his new major to continue. Daniel stayed silent allowing his new team member get her footing much like he had too. "The other line is this sirs, ' _ **Worship my body as if it was a temple and I'll share my power with you!**_ '. Am I wrong in my assumptions given what we know of the goa'uld?" Virginia asked glancing at Daniel getting reassuring smile.

"Your assumptions are not wrong Major Hills. Nemesis is what you Tau'ri call _'Vain_ '." Teal'C replied allowing her to release the breath she was holding in. "Do you think she talked to mirrors Teal'C?" Jack asked his friend causing Chekov and Daniel to roll their eyes. "O'Neill, are you referring to _Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs_?" he asked recognizing one of Cassandra's favorite Disney cartoons. "…got it in one buddy." Jack said smirking. "Don't you think we should have…" Daniel started to ask getting cut off. "I'm way ahead of you Daniel, Reynolds…bring the lady in red over. She's the key to Carters surprise." Jack ordered over the radio receiving a raised eyebrow from Teal'C along while Daniel rolled his eyes. "What..? I could've made a Madonna reference Daniel. " He responded with an innocent look on his face. "What is a Madonna O'N Daniel could visibly see the sergeant upset and ready to say so. eill?" Teal'C asked Jack. "You don't want to know." Daniel answered first as Jane Doe was brought up. He could visibly see the sergeant upset and ready to say so. 'Bad idea Peterson.' Daniel thought to himself.

-Do we, or do we not have a Xanax detector? - Jack O'Neill

"With all due respect sir, she's not in a position to help. Jane is still out from the tranquilizer dart." Sgt. Peterson objected to his commanding officer. He looked at Sophia expecting her to back him up. She cringed internally knowing Peterson was right but Colonel O'Neill was a pragmatist. Sophia hadn't been on the receiving end of her CO's ire yet and didn't want to be. "Whether or not she's ready doesn't matter sergeant." Reynolds said in a commanding voice then continued. "The colonel needs the container open and Jane Doe is the key! Neither Colonel O'Neill nor I want to be on this rock any longer than needed. We have a schedule to keep, is that understood sergeant?" Reynolds replied giving Peterson a commanding glare. "Yes Sir, crystal clear sir!" he replied. Peterson looked at Sophia coldly as Reynolds stepped off to the side to regain his cool. 'Peterson a good soldier but he needs to learn to put the mission first. There's a time and place for compassion, now is defiantly the wrong time.' Col. Reynolds thought to himself.

Peterson and Sophia got Jane Doe situated on a stretcher in uncomfortable silence. Sophia knew he was mad at her for not backing him up. She learned fast that time critical missions are not the place to challenge your commanding officer. Sgt. Peterson motioned with a nod to pick up her side of the stretcher. They followed the rest of his team over to where Daniel and Virginia were located. Peterson in a low voice asked why Sophia didn't have his six. "Look, I agree with you about her condition. The problem is time, we don't have it. Colonel O'Neill doesn't want it wasted. If you want to question his motives; be my guest. I learned my lesson." She said in a hushed voice. "It still isn't right shorty…" he grumbled. "…less talking, more walking you two!" Reynolds half yelled following behind them unbeknownst to the medics making them cringe.

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived." Jack commented earning an unseen glare by Peterson. "How is the former host doing Sgt. Rogers?" Teal'C asked glancing at the lady on the stretcher. "Jane is doing ok. She'd just needed a little more time to recover though!" Peterson replied a little too sharply cutting off Sophia. Jack glared at Peterson stepping forward to lay into him. Teal'C placed a hand on his friends shoulder stopping him mid stride. "…allow me O'Neill." He said getting a nod from Jack. "It would not be wise to anger O'Neill or me Sgt. Peterson." The jaffa said leaning in close. "McMurdo Station has requested additional medical staff. Do you wish to experience -40 degree temperatures?" Teal'C asked knowing the later part was a rarity. "No sir, I was just…" Peterson spoke but was cut off by Chekov. "We could send him to Siberia, the temperature only gets -25 degrees but the winters are harsh though. Would that be more suitable sergeant?" he asked the now visibly shaken soldier. "No sirs! I apologize for my insubordination Col. O'Neill. If you excuse me we'll get Jane Doe ready to open the container for you." Peterson replied waiting for permission to complete his task. "Dismissed sergeant, don't let personnel feelings get in the way of your duty. Next time McMurdo will be getting a new medic…understand!" Jack said in a commanding voice. "Sir, yes sir!" Peterson quickly with the help of Sophia moved the stretcher next to the golden container. Virginia and Daniel moved out of the way making room for Jane Doe. Virginia looked over at her CO then the wayward medic. In that instance she learned a voluble lesson, never question a direct order.

"What do you need Jane to do Dr. Jackson?" Peterson asked tempted to look over his shoulder but refrained to do so. Daniel nodded at Major Hills letting her take lead. "Sophia, place her hand right here like this." Virginia demonstrated by holding her hand with fingers stretched out similar to the Vulcan greeting. Peterson didn't take the major seriously until a panel slide open in front of his eyes. "Who would've thought a goa'uld was a Trekkie?" Daniel said out loud. "I call dibs on telling the general!" Sophia commented with a smile. "O'Neill, my theory appears to be correct...!" Teal'C said holding back a smile. "Damn, I was so sure. Well press the button to open the lid Space Monkey. You can laugh latter." Jack said with a glare. Chekov smirked enjoying seeing Jack being bested. "Don't pay up yet sir…there's a second part." Virginia said moving over to the opening examining it. Peterson moved out of the way wondering what the new major was doing. Daniel joined her as Sophia shrugged her shoulder then checked on Jane Does vitals. "It appears we might both be right my friend." Jack said crossing his fingers knowing he could use the money for flowers. "Sergeant, we need to put Jane's face here. This is a retinal scanner." Virginia pointed out then explained. "Her exact wording is ' _Gaze into my Eyes_ ' sir." She said looking at her CO. "I am inclined to believe Major Hills O'Neill. Nemesis made all prisoners look into her eyes before their death. Would it not be logical for her to the same concerning items of great importance?" Teal'C stated confidently. "You heard the man…let's gaze into a box major." Jack ordered with a wave of his hand.

Sergeant Peterson did as instructed gently lifting the former hosts head into position with Sophia's help. They laid her back down as the container opened with a hiss breaking its air tight seal. The two medics immediately moved Jane Doe away from the area letting the others complete their task. Peterson mumbled something unintelligible earning him a glare from Sophia.

Teal'C and Jack lifted the lid off then laying to the side. Daniel and Virginia looked inside finding three fully charged ZPMs judging by their brightness. The pair smiled at having their hard work payoff only to be interrupted. "We hit the jackpot kids, now I can power my cabin without a generator." Jack said leaning in taking the sight in for himself. "Jack, be serious for once. This is just proves my theory about ancients setting the…" Daniel began going into lecture mode only to be cut off by Teal'C. "Daniel Jackson; I do find your theory interesting. We do not have time to sit and take notes at this time." He replied dead pan causing others to hold back laughter. "Etu yrrum (bad attempt at Pig Latin)" Daniel answered back. "Face it space monkey, your lectures would be boring if it wasn't for your wild gestures. Now let's pack these up and go home." Jack said motioning to Chekov to beam in the new container.

-"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, prepare to die!" Klingon Proverb-

"Listen up campers…" Jack belted out getting everyones attention. "We're moving out once the batteries are stowed away properly so get to it!" There was a chorus of yes sirs and sighs of relief. Many a soldier didn't waste time for all they wanted were showers and hot grub. "Reynolds, let's talk for a minute." Jack said walking over to Col. Chekov with Teal'C in tow. Two soldiers from Reynolds team walked past Jack with an Air Force emblazed container as M4A3 rifles bounced around on their backs. Nigel and Lurch stood up and stretched. "Does the commissary serve fish & chips SSgt Nantz? I'm craving them after eating what you yanks call ' **Meals Rejected** _by_ **Ethiopians** ' (MREs)." He commented cradling his FN-FAL. "You just got the misfortune of eating ' _ **Beef Enchilada**_ '. The only one worse than that is the veggie burger. Who ever came up with that needs to be shot…many times over!" Lurch said with a serious look. "It wasn't that bad compared to what some Tok'ra eats." Nigel responded honestly. "…either way, you'll regret it in the morning." Lurch said with a laugh shouldering his M240 with the muzzle pointed down. The two men walked in silence over to the rally point awaiting departure. Others joined them wondering what their final travel plans were going to be.

"Albert, you are to take the remaining forces through the gate minus SG1. We are going with Col. Chekov on the Prometheus." Jack said much to the Russian colonels disdain. "I want you to go the long way home Albert." He ordered his subordinate getting a nod. "Did Lt. Col. Carter confirm Anubis's ability to track gate travel sir?" Reynolds asked wanting conformation on a running theory. "Lt. Col. Carter has not confirmed her theory at this time Col. Reynolds. She needs more data to analyze." Teal'C answered the colonel. "That's where you come in Albert. I want you to gate to at least 4 planets then home. If Darth Vader can track our movements let's make him work for it, understood." Jack asked getting a yes sir and a grin. Albert already had a route in mind, Anubis's jaffa were in for a ride if they could track them. "Col. O'Neill, the ZPMs are ready for transport if you are!" Chekov said getting a nod from Jack. "T, gather our people together. We're going on a space cruise." He said slapping the Russian his back smiling. "Col. O'Neill, I wish to inform you we do not have variety shows on the ship. Your travel planner lied to you!" Chekov informed is one time enemy. "Damn, you do have a sense of humor after all Checkers." Jack replied with a laugh then motioned for his team to follow him. "Sir, do you think they'll play ' _From Russia with Love_ '." Lurch asked getting into position to be beamed up. Sophia rolled her eyes at his question. "The colonel would more like play Dr. Zivago. It's a classic tale."Daniel replied adjusting his glasses after sneezing a few times. "I was trying to be sarcastic." Chekov mumbled under his breath already planning on increasing their time of arrival at the Beta sight. The last thing Col. Chekov heard before beaming up was Jacks voice. "I have if on good authority that **Babylon** _ **5**_ will be playing. Checkers seems to have a crush on Susan Ivanova."

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait for update. Life seems to suck my creativity these days. One more chapter till I start my next story. It'll be Jack & Samantha centered.


	5. Chapter 5 Some Women Collect Shoes

**Trial by Fire**

 **Chapter 5: Some Lady's collect Shoes**

 **SG1s arrival at the Beta beam in area:**

"Don't say it Jack...I know you want to but don't!" Daniel said frustrated at his friend. "Say what Space Monkey?" Jack asked innocently like a child would. "Oh, you mean that the Love Boat had better entertainment and food." Sophia chimed in with a grin. "Thank you Sergeant, I couldn't agree more." Daniel just groaned wondering which god he made mad this week to deserve this. Teal'C raised his eyebrow at his friend's comments. Lurch stood by the container holding back a laugh at Daniels expense.

Nigel scanned the area looking for some of his Tok'ra friends. They always loved to hear his combat stories and this one would be entertaining for them. He saw Ir'isha and waved at her. She was a fiery redhead from _**Naboo**_ that loved new discoveries. She reminded him of Evie from the Mummy movies. Ir'isha loved going on missions that were considered unimportant by the council. This gave her more freedom than one with specific parameters. To say he wasn't smitten with her would be lie.

Jack noticed his friend looking at the redhead walking their way with the base commander, Colonel Wesley. He really didn't care for the West Point graduate. He was by the book even if it didn't work in the real or off world. Jack however saw why Nigel would like the lady walking up to them. She was a little taller than Janet with a leaner figure. Whatever her name was looked a lot better than Anise aka Tok'ra Barbie.

Sophia noticed Nigel's gaze then elbowed him in the side. "Why are you keeping your girlfriend waiting, go to her. I want to see some romance." She said with a twinkle of mischief. "Ir'isha isn't my girlfriend Sgt. Rogers. She is quite a bit younger than I am." Nigel responded flatly hoping to hide his feelings. "That was never an issue with Colonel O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Carter." Sophia whispered back coming to attention with the others.

Colonel Wesley and Ir'isha stopped in front of the group taking in their semi clean appearance. "I see you _managed_ to get the ZPMs Colonel O'Neill." Wesley commented looking over the container then waving over some marines. "I'll have some jarheads deliver them to the scientists while your team gets some hot food... _ **and a shower**_." Daniel cringed inside knowing Jack wouldn't go for that at all. The rest of the team all turned to their commanding officer waiting for his orders. They weren't just going to hand over the ZPMs after going through what they did. SG1 follows all the way through unless General Hammond says otherwise...sometimes.

"We can handle it Wesley, I'm sure Irish can show us the way...right Nigel." Jack said stepping in front of the container blocking the marines while looking at the base commander. "It would be my pleasure Colonel O'Neill, Samantha will be pleased to see you're in one piece." Ir'isha said with a smile aimed at Nigel. "Lurch...T, you hear the lady. Irish, show us the way and we'll follow." He said getting a glare from Wesley. "Indeed!" Teal'C said shouldering his M240 then lifting up the container with Lurch. Nigel walked up to Ir'isha offering her his arm as they started walking. Jack stood to the side as his team walked past. Daniel had finally let out the breath he was holding thankful nothing happened. He knew Jack disliked officers like Colonel Wesley. Jack once said "when the book is _**'right'**_ good men die." Daniel asked the general what Jack meant a few days later. The answer gave him more insight to his friend's leadership style and life.

Major Hills and Sophia saluted Col. Wesley as they walked by leaving the two colonels and marines alone. " _Col. O'Neill, this is my command and I expect you to respect that!_ " Jack looked at Wesley, then at the marines while reshaping his favorite hat. "I have respect for all men and women who put the uniform on, _**others**_ not so much." Jack said promptly walking off to catch up to his team. "What's that supposed to mean O'Neill?" the irate colonel asked in a gruff voice. Jack turned around and answered in his typical sarcastic style. "Look it up in _your book_ , I'm sure it's in there somewhere." Then he disappeared around the corner of a tent. "I'd have you court marshaled if was your commanding officer... _what are you looking at?_ " Wesley asked the two marines then dismissed them walking to his office in a huff.

Major Hills looked back briefly at her CO wondering why he didn't like the base commander. It was obvious to her that Col. O'Neill was somewhat contradicting. One minute he'd be a by the book officer then change into Mr. Hyde and make his own rules. The two officers seemed to have a history of mistrust. I'll ask Sergeant Rogers after we return to the mountain she thought to herself. "You're thinking to hard Major. What's on your mind?" Sophia asked her teammate. "Nothing important Sergeant, I was just wondering if there was a good hair salon was nearby. Colonel O'Neill's idea of a camp out is hard on my hair and nails." Virginia said covering her real thoughts. "I can't disagree with you on that however I'll bet you're wondering why our CO dislikes the base commander." The team medic replied. "What make you think that?" Virginia asked perplexed at being so readable. "Easy, your initial reaction and I'd be wondering the same thing if I were a _**NFG."**_ Sophia answered keeping a straight face. "Do you know why they don't like each other?" Major Hills asked noticing the lab tent was coming up. "I've heard things but haven't gotten the official story. You need to asked Daniel or Lt. Col. Carter for the truth. The colonel is very tight lipped on things like that." Sophia said offering no further explanation. Virginia nodded knowing better than to stick her nose into officer's business.

Jack caught up to his team walking up behind the two women. "Hold up kids, you can't just give Carter new toys to play with without me." He said winking at Virginia and Sophia. "Why not Jack? It's not like your giving her flowers or candy." Daniel replied while rolling his eyes. "Not all women want flowers or candy." Lurch said then continued. "My wife prefers cross stitch yarn or Winnie the Pooh stuff." He finished while rolling his shoulders. "Janet on the other hand collects Prada shoes." Jack added slapping Daniel on the back. "Indeed, Dr. Frasier prefers heels to combat boots." Teal'C added pushing open the door with his boot. "When did you become a shoe expert?" Daniel asked making air quotations. "You forgot I was married once. Wives will drag you in and out of shoe stores all day long if you let them. " Jack said entering the labs with his team. The two women on the team just looked at each other with knowing looks.

-" **Of course I want peace; there are just a few I need to kill first.** " Unknown-

Ir'isha leaned over whispering into Nigel's ear. He nodded back to her making her smile wide then disappear around the corner. "What did you agree to Nigel? Irish seems really happy all of a sudden." Jack asked taking his sunglasses off and letting them hang loose. Sophia nudged Virginia whispering, _'don't you just love romance? '_ She nodded slightly letting her teammate gush while observing the team dynamics. "Old chap, if you'll excuse me Ir'isha has asked me to assist her in translating what could be old English transcripts." Nigel answered back. "I could help you translate as well..." Daniel said stepping forward eager to do meaningful work. "Daniel, I believe the two of them have it covered, you'd only be in the way." He told his clueless friend then continued. "Go have fun translating dusty paper you limey bastard. Let me know if you learned anything of interest." Jack said shaking his hand. "Thanks for allowing me to tag along on your campaign, it felt like old times." Nigel replied turning to leave. "It's always a pleasure to show you britts the proper way to win battles." Nigel's response was simply to tell his long time friend to _'_ _ **Bugger Off**_ _!_ '

Jack turned to his team clapping his hands together. "Ah ah... Not a word Space Monkey." He said holding up a finger." This caused Daniel to sigh in frustration at a missed opportunity. "So campers, let's go make Carters day and give her something new to get lost in for hours and hours." Jack said turning around to lead SG1 as if bringing gifts to a queen. "Indeed!" Teal'C replied in his usual way. "The sooner the better sir, this container is heavier than it looks." Lurch grumbled.

- **Everyone thought Burt was crazy but then the Graboids showed up**.-

Jack opened the lab doors spotting Carter leaning over a microscope deep in thought while making minute adjustments. He smiled at the sight as she looked happy doing what Carter does best. Sophia wondered what her CO had in mind to impress Lt. Col. Carter. She hoped it would be something to gossip about back on base. The other women were always asking her for details that she would happily supply.

Jack motioned for Teal'C and Ron to set the container down in the center of the room. He kneeled before Samantha with a bowed head. " _My Queen, my fellow Knights and I have competed our quest. The dragon has been slayed. Your glowy things secured in thy container_." Jack said motioning with his out stretched arm earning a megawatt smile. Daniel rolled his eyes then took his glasses off pinching the brow of his nose. " _You may raise Sir O'Neill. The crown is pleased with your success. Rise so I may thank you properly._ " Samantha replied playing along with Jacks antics. He arose with a crooked smile as Sam walked around the table forgetting about the others in the room.

Virginia leaned over whispering into Sophia ear "Is Col. O'Neill always like this around her?" Sophia looked at the two officers then answered her teammate. "This is a recent development, isn't it romantic?" Jacob entered the lab in time to overhear Sophia and Virginia talking. He then saw the rest of SG1 and his daughter. ' _ **Don't ruin the moment Jacob. They are a lovely couple so let them have their romance.**_ ' Sel'mac warned him. ' _ **I agree but I do enjoy making Jack sweat**_.' He replied back to his hitch hiker as Jack called her. _**'I'm warning you Jacob. Samantha is enjoying the attention!**_ ' Sel'mac warned a final time. Jacob just smiled and walked past the two women giving them a slight scare as he passed. " _That's my little girl you're talking about ladies_." He said in passing. This caught Daniels attention giving him a smile. Jack was about to be hit with the proverbial cold water. Teal'C and Ron saluted the former General as he approached the couple. Sam noticed her father approach freezing slightly. She looked at Jack trying to warn him with her eyes but it was too late.

"Col. O'Neill, I see your mission was a success." Jacob said slapping Jack on the back hard as he could causing him to grunt. Jack turn to look at Jacob then saluted him. "Yes sir, we were just informing Carter about it. Wasn't we guys...!" he replied looking back at his team only to see Sophia being dragged out of the room by Teal'C.

' _ **Cowards!**_ ' he thought to himself. "I can see that colonel, I have two eyes. So you weren't trying to get a kiss from my fair daughter then hmmm!" Jacob asked getting a mental slap from Sel'mac. "Dad, would you stop. Jack just delivered the ZPMs for me...I mean us." She said trying to hide her blush which wasn't lost on Jacob. Jack stood at parade rest waiting for a verbal reprimand about military regulations.

Jacobs face broke from being serious to mischievous chuckling a little. "Relax you two, can't an old man have some fun?" he asked hugging his daughter. Jack let out the breath he was holding with relief. General Hammond said there'd be no issues if they acted reasonability professional. _'This was within reason...kind of._ ' He thought to himself. "You did great work Jack. Plan ' **A** ' worked for once with only one minor injury." Jacob said shaking Jacks hand. "I did have plenty of help and the Tok'ras intelligence was spot on for once." He replied honestly. "Nigel is a really good soldier. When he told us of your friendship we figured he'd be a good messenger." Jacob answered back then looked at the container. "Let's get started kid, I'm curious as to how a ZPM looks." He said going over to the container opening it. Sam and Jack looked at each other having a silent conversation agreeing to continue their conversation later. "Jacob looked longer than needed giving the two love birds enough time to talk satisfying Sel'mac.

"If you'll excuse me Dad, I have a report to write. You know how I enjoy writing them." Jack said giving him a sloppy salute just because he could. Jacob nodded then picked up a ZPM walking over to a table prepared for them. "You can use my office Sir; it's down the right second door." Sam said as she walked Jack to the door stealing a quick kiss and hug relaying how glad he returned to her in one piece.

Jacob watched the two out the corner of his eye smiling. ' _ **Your right Sel'mac, they do complement each other. When the day comes to walk my little girl down the isle I won't be worried one bit.**_ ' He said to his ever present companion. ' _ **I hope they don't take too long, were not getting any younger Jacob.'**_ She replied.

Samantha walked back grabbing the other ZPM looking at it with awe. "This is the break through we've been looking for Dad. Can you imagine what we could power with these?" she said lovingly placing the zpm in it holder. "Your _boyfriend_ would suggest and I quote ' **Big Honking Space Guns!** '" he replied with a grin. "Dad..! I'm not a young girl no more. He's my...ugh!" Sam said with a mock frustration. Jacob smile pulling her into sideways hug. "I'm just happy that your finally found someone who understands and loves you for you." He said kissing her forehead. "Now let's see what these things are made of." Sam relaxed knowing her dad was there and happy for her, life was good.

A/N _: It's been too long since I've updated or written anything. I apologize for my lack of productivity. This story is now complete. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it and being introduced to Major Hills. I'll be planning my next story this week. It'll be heavy on Sam & Jack furthering their relationship. Have a wonderful New Year and I look forward to your reviews. All mistakes are mine because I can't blame them on the Goa'uld or Maybourne._


End file.
